


Smooth Transition

by Ottermouse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Anders is transferred to yet another disciplinary school, but his roommate Karl makes it alright.





	Smooth Transition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about boarding schools so this won't be 100% accurate, but the world needs more Kanders so here we are.  
> There's also one scene that has a little violence and bullying.

Headmaster Irving of Ferelden’s School for Troubled Boys stared at the young student sitting across his desk. He was slumped so low he was barely even seated, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

Irving cleared his throat and opened the thick file that had been sent from the boy’s previous  school. He’d been sent to these schools originally due to his inclination towards fire, but there had been multiple instances of him running away and getting in physical altercations with students and faculty alike. In terms of his schoolwork, he appeared to excel in the courses he put any effort into. Which were very few.

“So–“

“Anders.”

“Pardon?”

“Call me Anders, not whatever it says on that.”

 “Alright then, Anders, I see that you’ve had some difficulties with your past schools–“

Anders scoffed.

“But I’m sure you’ll adjust here quickly. Your housemaster will go over the dormitory rules with you.” Irving slid a sheet of paper across his desk. “There’s your room assignment and course schedule. Your roommate is a bit older than you, so if you have any specific questions about the ins-and-outs of this school, ask him.”

The boy, eyebrows still furrowed, slumped forward so he could grab the corner of the paper.

“Anything else you wanted to talk about before you leave?”

“No.” The boy stood up and walked out the door, not bothering to close it behind him.

The headmaster let out a breath. He closed the file and tapped the top of it.

_He’s going to do well here. Especially with who his roommate is._ Irving thought as he slid the file into the cabinets that held the student records. _I can feel it._

* * *

Anders glanced at the numbers beside each of the doors as he walked down the hallway. He paused at what the paper said was his room, putting one of his bags on the floor to free a hand to open the door. He leaned against it with his back, pushing it in and kicking the bag on the ground into the room. Letting the door slam behind him, he felt around the wall for a light switch, flicking it on.

The room was small. Smaller than his previous one. Then again, he’d been sharing it with _three_ other boys, not one. Glancing about, he noted two beds, desks, and closets. They were all crammed up against each other, the space between the beds barely enough for him to walk between them.

He dropped his backpack onto the bed on the right. Whoever– he pulled out the paper the headmaster had given him– _Karl_ was, he’d already set up his things on the left. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he looked for clues as to what kind of person his roommate was. There was nothing on the walls, his bedspread was a simple grass-green, and the only things on his desk were generic school books stacked next to each other, and a closed laptop.

_One thing’s for sure,_ Anders thought as he began unpacking, _He’s a minimalist._

Or, maybe he was an orphan. Lots of boys at these schools were. Anders took out the embroidered pillow his mother had given him when he was sent off to his first school. He hadn’t been able to see her or his father in years, though the with the constant changing of schools and occasional emails, he knew they were alive. With his father being as controlling as he was and how afraid he now was of Anders, he probably wasn’t even allowing his mother to contact him as much as she’d like. He traced his finger over the small flowers and birds, over the tail of the small tabby cat in the corner.

The door creaked open, and he quickly stuffed the pillow back into his bag. The boy who walked in paused for a moment, looking confused, then his expression softened and he extended a hand. “I’m Karl, nice to meet you.”

“An… Anders,” the boy squeaked out. He couldn’t help but stare at the older boy as he shook his hand.

His hair was an ash-brown with matching eyes that crinkled in the corners, and he had dimples. _Maker_ he had dimples. His gaze continued to stay on him as Karl climbed on his bed. When Karl turned back, he jerked his head away, pretending to be busy unpacking.

“How old are you?” his voice was smooth and low as well, more mature and less prone to cracking like Anders’.

“Fifteen.”

“Seventeen. This is my third year here, I can teach you the ropes if you’d like.”

Anders looked up at the other, shocked at the offer. The most any other roommate had to offer in the past was a hazing. But Karl was different; he was genuine, he didn’t belong in a place like this.

Anders liked him.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Anders to adjust to his new school. The way it was run and its rules were similar enough to all of the previous ones he’d attended, making the transition simple. The main difference between those and this one, though, was that he had a friend. An actual, living, breathing, human friend.

Karl Thekla.

Being in different grades, the two didn’t have any classes together, but they sat next to each other during the bi-weekly mandatory mass, and spent every other waking moment together. Studying, clubs, sports; they were inseparable.

Karl was kind. Much more than any other boy Anders had met. He’d tried asking the him why he was at a school for ‘troubled’ kids, as he didn’t appear to have any violent or misbehaving tendencies, but he’d shrugged it off and changed the subject.

And Anders?

He was happy. For the first time in two years he didn’t feel that overwhelming urge to _get out_ or any of the gut-wrenching loneliness that he’d previously experienced daily. His attitude improved, making the headmaster and his parents content. He was determined not to screw this up.

It was lunchtime, and Anders found himself checking his phone again. It wasn’t like Karl to be late. Maybe his class was running past time? Or his teacher wanted to have a word with him? The latter was probably it. The two roommates had given each other their schedules earlier in the year, so Anders began to make his way to Karl’s classroom.

He never made it there. He didn’t have to. He found Karl. On the ground, his bag and its contents skewed about, hands covering his face as a three boys kicked him.

“HEY!” Anders shouted at them before thinking.

The boys paused their abuse briefly as they turned towards the sound. Then one of them smirked, grabbing a fistful of Karl’s hair and forcing him onto his feet.

“Look,” he said mockingly. “It’s your boyfriend.”

“Pl… please…” Karl was barely able to voice the word, lips incredibly bloodied, one eye in the  process of swelling, and cheeks stained with tears.

“Aww, ‘please’ what? Please save me Prince Charming? Sweep me off my feet? This isn’t some movie where–“

The boy was too absorbed in his taunts that he didn’t notice the fist aiming for his face. He immediately dropped Karl in favor of instinctually holding his nose, which was spewing out blood.

“What the _fuck?!_ ” The boy was outraged. “Oh you are _so_ dead!”

The boy swung at Anders, but years and years of fist fights honed his instincts, and he ducked before sweeping his leg out, tripping the other boy. His momentum and the angle of the kick causing him to fall backwards onto his companions.

Flustered, the three got up, ready to retaliate, but one suddenly paused. Tugging on the shirts of the others and whispering something to them. Giving Anders a sharp look, the others nodded before reluctantly walking away.

Anders glared after them before looking towards his friend, panting as the adrenaline rush left him. Karl was picking up his belongings and putting them back in his bag. He wiped his face using the back of his shirt sleeve, smearing blood and snot over it.

“Karl?” Anders knelt down next to him, cupping his face in his hands, examining the injuries. Karl held his gaze firmly to the floor.

“Please go,” the older boy said, fresh tears falling from the corners of his eyes.

Anders frowned. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Didn’t you hear what they said?”

Anders blinked. “What? Karl, I couldn’t care less about that, right now we need to get you to the nurse! Come on, up you go, I’ll take that.”

Anders and Karl stood up, the former taking the other’s bag, who seemed reluctant to pass it over. Anders pressed a palm against Karl’s back, steering him as the two made their way to the health office.

* * *

Someone came in for Anders as the nurse looked over Karl’s injuries.

“Headmaster Irving wants to see you. Now.”

Anders opened his mouth to argue, but Karl placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Go, I’m okay,” he said quietly.

Anders looked back at him, face less bloody, but more swollen and bruised than earlier. There was nothing more he could do, so he bit his lip and followed the staff member to the headmaster’s office.

“You’ve been doing so well until now, what sparked this violent outburst?”

Anders sat slumped, arms tightly crossed and glaring pointedly at Irving.

“My best friend was getting beat the fuck up, I was protecting him!”

“But are you sure that was the only– or most appropriate– way of handling the situation?”

“What the fuck do you want me to say?!” Anders jumped up and slammed his hands on the headmaster’s wooden desk. “Whatever I say will be used against me! Three boys were punching and kicking the shit out of Karl, so I did what my instincts screamed at me to do and ran inbetween them! Not that you care or are going to do anything about _them_. Of course its only _me_ getting in trouble. Give me whatever punishment you have to, but I’m not going to say that I did the wrong thing.”

Irving sighed. “I’m sorry, but I have to do _something_. You’re suspended for a week.”

“And better for it.”

* * *

“You’re suspended?”

Anders and Karl were in their room, sitting on their respective beds.

“Yeah. You okay?”

“I’m good, thanks to you.”

“Umm, you don’t have to answer, but does this sort of thing happen a lot?”

Karl nodded.

“Because they think you’re gay?”

“Because I _am_ gay.”

“I… oh.” The younger boy couldn’t think of how else to reply, before something crossed his mind. “Wait, is that why you’re here?”

“If by ‘here’ you mean a religious troubled boys school, then yes.”

So that explained why Karl looked so out of place. “But… it’s all-boys, how do your parents expect you to… you know?

“Strict disciplinary system mixed with religious conversion therapy and being surrounded by guys who’re more than happy to greet me with their fists. I mean, I haven’t had a crush in years, but my dick would tell you that I am still very, very gay.” Karl blushed as he said that.

Anders moved off his bed and sat next to Karl. “I’m sorry you have to go through this. But, if you weren’t here, we never would’ve met, and I am really, _really_ glad that I met you.”

Karl closed his eyes before turning his head to look out the window.

“Yeah, I’m glad, too.”

* * *

Both boys were staying at the boarding house over winter break. It was nice to have the entire campus nearly to themselves. They went out to eat and explore the town during the day and watched tv in the dorm common room in the evening. The only downside was that the building was _freezing_ at night, and Anders was very sensitive to the cold.

He lied under his blankets, shivering. His body heat hadn’t been able to accumulate, leaving him in a cold sweat instead. He rubbed his hands and legs together, blowing hot hair onto his palms.

“Anders.”

He stilled, eyes wide.

“Anders I can hear your teeth chattering from here.”

“I’m sorry.” He heard the rustling of sheets and pulled his head out from under his comforter.

“You can sleep next to me if you want. To warm up.”

Anders nodded, then remembering that Karl probably couldn’t see him, replied “Yeah.”

He stepped out of his bed, taking his blanket with him, throwing it on top of Karl’s before crawling in besides him.

_“Oh.”_ Karl was warm, so warm, and Anders relaxed into the mattress.

“Holy… you’re cold as ice.” Karl pressed his hand on his friend’s arm before quickly flinching away.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” Then Anders was suddenly encased in hear, causing him to shiver.

He felt Karl’s breath against the back of his neck, and _god_ he was so warm Anders couldn’t help but melt into him. This sensation was unfamiliar to him, but at the same time comforting, and he felt safe. More safe than he had ever felt.

* * *

For the remainder of their winter break, they slept together, Anders telling himself it was _only_ for the warmth, and because Karl never refused it. It was so wonderful to be close to someone he cared about, and Anders hadn’t cared about anyone this much in a long, long time. The temptation that he’d usually get to pack his things and run away the moment no one was looking was gone. He wanted to stay. He had a reason to stay.

One day, walking back from town, where the boys had spent time at the arcade, they heard a quiet rustle and “mew” from the foliage by the sidewalk. Anders stopped at the sound.

“What is it?” Karl asked.

“I think…” Anders knelt down, brushing away leaves and small bush branches, and peered inside.

“Mew!” there was a small orange tabby hidden within, thin and dirty.

Karl followed his friend down, and upon seeing the kitten, let out a quiet “Aww.”

Anders reached in, taking the scraggly bundle of fur within his hands.

“Poor thing,” he whispered down to it. “When was the last time you had anything to eat?”

He scratched it gently behind the ears. It began to purr, and Anders couldn’t imagine what kind of person would leave a kitten out on its own. He could take better care of it.

“Animals aren’t allowed in the dorms,” Karl said.

Anders turned to him. “What?”

Karl placed a hand on Anders’ shoulder, looking down at the animal. “I know that look, that you were thinking of sneaking this little guy in.”

Anders sighed. “Yeah, if only.”

“We could always ask Headmaster Irving. The kitten couldn’t stay with us, but maybe elsewhere on campus? Like a class pet?”

Anders’ eyes lit up and he watched as the other boy took off his scarf, wrapping it around the kitten. He couldn’t look more beautiful to Anders than he did right then, sticking his finger in front of the animal’s nose, letting it sniff him before scratching the underside of its chin.

* * *

“Let me make sure I’ve got this right: you found a cat on the side of the street, and you want to keep it.” Headmaster Irving was doing his best to keep an even voice, rubbing his forehead with his hand to cover up his expression. Even with all his years working at the school, something like this had never happened. Students trying to bring their pets into the dorms? Yes. Students directly going to him and asking permission to? Never.

“Well, not us _specifically_ , but to keep it around, maybe as a mouser?”

Irving closed his eyes. “I need a moment, you may wait outside.”

The two boys left the office, and once the door was shut, the headmaster waited a few more seconds before finally allowing himself to lose his composure and start giggling.

It was absolutely ridiculous, and he just _had_ to allow it.

* * *

When the next semester started, Anders began to see less and less of Karl as he was straddled with more classes and became busy with all of the requirements needed for a student to graduate. It was hard as Anders wanted to spend more time with the other boy _because_ he was going to leave in a few months.

He would snuggle as close as he could to Karl at night, choosing to sleep with him even as the weather began warming up. Karl would usually fall asleep the moment he hit the mattress, and he was a heavy sleeper, so Anders slowly became more and more brave with the way that he positioned himself next to the other boy. He would place a hand on Karl’s waist, feeling his chest rise and fall, the warm breath of his exhales hitting his skin.

When Anders was feeling particularly brave, he would brush the stray strands of Karl’s ever-growing-longer hair out of his face. Sometimes he even allowed himself to stroke a cheek using his knuckles. He would fall asleep trying to memorize every detail of his face, and when he woke up, Karl would be gone.

_Curse early classes._ It at least gave him the opportunity to wrap himself in Karl’s blankets and surround himself with his smell. _Maker, he’d think I was a creep if he found out about this._

The weekends were the only time they would get up at similar times, which is why Anders was confused one Saturday morning when he woke up to an empty room. Karl’s shoes and coat were gone, but his backpack and cell phone had been left at his desk, meaning that he wasn’t studying. But then, what would he be doing?

Anders got dressed and went to the cafeteria, grabbing some breakfast as well as looking around for his friend. He wasn’t there, and he wasn’t in the library either. After returning to their room to grab a light jacket, he headed outside to the groundskeeper’s shed. On his way he saw a small orange blob dash across the grass in the direction he was headed. Anders picked up his pace, knowing that even if Karl wasn’t there, he’d at least be able to give Pounce some attention.

As he got closer to the small building, he heard a voice; muffled, but definitely belonging to his friend.

“Pounce! Pouncey! Ser-Pounce-A-Lot!” the voice was saying. “Oh, come on, please? I only want to pet you!”

Anders let out an amused breath, the cat could be finicky about who he was okay with letting touch him depending on the day.

“You always let Anders hold you, why not me?” the voice continued. “I helped rescue you, too. Do you like him more than me?”

A faint meow sounded, then a laugh.

“I like him, too. He’s a good guy, isn’t he? How could you _not_ like him?”

More meows.

“He’s funny and sweet and thoughtful and very very _very_ handsome, wouldn’t you agree?”

No reply came from Pounce.

“Right, you wouldn’t understand what’s attractive about humans. Well, let me tell you, Pounce, in human society, there are lots of people who have strong opinions about two guys in a relationship. Anders isn’t one of them, but that doesn’t mean he likes me. He’s been my only close friend here in three years and I don’t want to jeopardize that. I mean, yeah, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed at night, but that doesn’t mean he likes me, either, and– really? You had to choose now of all times to start licking your butt? I’m trying to have a serious conversation– hey! Where are you going!”

The grass by Anders’ feet rustles and he instinctually tensed and stepped back. He looked down to find Pounce rubbing his body up against his legs. When he looked back up he found himself staring directly into Karl’s eyes.

“Anders…” his tone was mild, as it always was, but his voice was shaking slightly.

“I was looking for you.”

“And now you’ve found me.”

An awkward silence settled between them as both wanted but didn’t want to bring up what  Karl had been saying to the cat. However, Anders didn’t want to lie to him, and now that he knew how Karl felt, he found he was less afraid.

“I uh, heard what you told Pounce.”

“Oh.”

“And I umm, I like you, too.”

“Really?” it was coated in caution.

“Yeah.”

A wide smile spread across Karl’s face, then he began to fidget. “So, where do we go from here?”  
“I dunno, I’ve never done this before.”

“Maybe, umm, “ Karl stepped closer to Anders, gently locking their fingers together. “Maybe we start with a kiss?”

“Definitely.”

Karl leaned in and shyly pressed his lips against Anders’. The younger boy found himself stifling a laugh, untangling his hands from the other’s and wrapping them around Karl’s neck.

“What’s funny?” Karl asked as he found himself chuckling, too.

“We’re so ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?”

Anders kissed Karl again, but harder and deeper and longer than before.

“We’re two boys attending a correctional school, kissing behind a shed with a cat between their legs.”

Karl looked down, having forgotten about Pounce. The kitten was now clawing at Anders’ pant leg, begging for attention while attempting to climb up it.

“I see your point.”

Anders knelt down and picked the cat up, rubbing his ears as he held him.

“He’s like our son.”

“Our little furry son, aren’t you Ser-Pounce-A-Lot? Aren’t you?” The kitten meowed in protest as Anders kissed his head.

“Hey,” Karl placed his hand on Anders’ waist, fingers slipping under the fabric of his shirt, brushing against skin. “I’m right here, you know.”

“Sorry, love,” Anders turned to kiss the other’s lips, the two continuing that for the next few minutes.

Pounce eventually grew weary of being held and wriggled out of Anders’ grasp, freeing his hands to bring Karl  close to him again. They relished in each other’s embrace, something they’d both wanted but had been too scared to ask for for months. A cough sounded nearby and the two bolted apart, frantically looking around for who the sound originated from. The groundskeeper stood a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest, impatient look on his face.

“Do you mind doing that elsewhere?” he asked.

“Of course, ser, sorry to bother you.”

Karl took Anders’ hand and the two ran off to the dormitories, leaving the groundskeeper grumbling to himself “First a cat and now this? Kids these days.”

* * *

“Why are you telling me this?” Headmaster Irving asked, hands folded on his desk, seemingly unperturbed.

“I thought you’d like to know, as you seem to have a personal interest in the Anders boy.”

“Thank you, then.”

“You’re not going to do anything about it?”

“Why would I?”

“Because Thekla’s family put him here for fear of this exact thing. I’m afraid of what will happen to the reputation of this institution if they find out. Then there’s the question of what will happen to Anders once Thekla graduates.”

“They’re not hurting anyone, are they? As far as I can tell, their grades and school performance haven’t suffered at all; if anything they’ve gotten better. Separating them would only hurt at this point.”

“I apologize for bringing it up, then, Headmaster.”

“That’s quite alright. It’s nice to know that my hunch about them being good for each other was right after all.”


End file.
